Free Falling
by DenIam1029
Summary: Donna and Josh get married during Bartlett's second term, Donna gets her degree and goes into politics and then becomes President
1. Prologue

Author: DennisPatrick Category: Romance/Angst/AU Characters: General but focus' on Josh and Donna Summary: Josh and Donna get married during Bartlett's second term and Donna goes into politics after getting her degree and soon becomes the president. Work with me people it's a fan fiction. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the West wing except for the ones that I have created in this story. So please Mr. Wells and NBC do not sue me I sell cell phones for a living so I can't afford an attorney.  
  
Free Falling  
  
Prologue  
  
January 25th 2018  
  
I am standing here on the steps of the Capitol. As always the weather is unbearably cold. I can not believe that I am getting ready to be sworn in as the first female President of the United States. Never in a million years would I have ever guessed that this would happen. I still can't grasp it. For god's sake I am pregnant with our third child. Well I am sure you are all very confused so let me give you a recap on the events of the past 12 years. 


	2. Election Day 2002

Chapter 1 November 8th 2002 Election Day  
  
Josh has been up and running around trying to make sure he is getting the right numbers. We have been here at the White House since 4 am cause the president's numbers going into today were not looking good. Especially right now with the way these numbers are looking we would be lucky to get elected President of a high school student council. I have faith in the American people but no matter what I will be happy cause I have Josh. I also am pregnant but Josh doesn't know about that yet, I am planning on telling him tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on his face whenever I give him this news.  
  
"DONNA!" speaking of my man there is that famous bellow.  
  
"What do you want Joshua? I am busy trying to get these exit numbers from Joey for you!"  
  
"Well hurry up would you I need to find out if we are going to have a job in January. Also could you bring me some coffee?"  
  
"I am moving as fast as I can Josh keep your pants on and no I am not getting you any coffee but while you are over there feel free to bring me back a cup." I say all nice and sweet. Josh just rolls his eyes at me. But he goes and does bring me back a cup of coffee.  
  
"Donna could you come into my office for a minute please?" Josh asks politely which scares me alittle.  
  
I walk into Josh's office and he shuts the door behind me and takes me into his arms.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens today that I love you and I don't care who knows anymore. And there is one thing I want to ask you..." He trails off as he kneels down on one knee and takes my hand.  
  
"Donnatella Moss, I have loved you for over three years now and not a day goes by that I don't regret telling you how much you mean to me sooner. But now that is going to change I want to spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you and how thankful I am that I have you in my life. I would give everything up in the blink of an eye if it meant I had to chose between you and this." (He waves his hands in the air to symbolize the White House.) "I love you and I want everybody to know it. Donna, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"  
  
OH MY GOD Josh just proposed to me I can't find my voice which is a switch for once. I am having trouble breathing and trying to find my voice but I do.  
  
"Yes, Joshua I will marry you. I love you so much you are the most important person in my life. I want everybody to know how much I love you. I want to get married to you Josh. But.."  
  
"But?" he cuts me off.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you I was going to wait till tomorrow but I should tell you know."  
  
"What is it Donna you can tell me anything."  
  
"I'm pregnant Josh. I just found out the other day when I went to the doctor's. I don't know how but it turns out my pill wasn't effective. But I just wanted you to know cause you never said how you felt about kids." I bite my lower lip cause I am not sure how he is going to react.  
  
"Y-You're pregnant?" He chokes out  
  
"Yes I'm pregnant.... Josh could you know say something please?"  
  
"Thank you GOD!!!! I love you so much Donna this is the best news anybody has ever given me. We have to call and tell our parents they are going to want to know they have a grandchild on the way!"  
  
"Josh wait a minute. What about the election remember we got to get the president re-elected. We can tell them later right now we need to focus on work." It's scary that I am thinking like this.  
  
"Right, you're right we need to focus but I want to call my mother as soon as the election is called."  
  
"Okay, I love you Josh now go get the president back in the White House."  
  
"Yes maam. I love you." He tells me before he kisses me and takes off out of his office with a bounce in his step.  
  
9:15 PM War room in the White House  
  
"With 27% of the precincts in California reporting we are ready to call the election for President Josiah Bartlett."  
  
That's all you hear before the war room erupts into a huge celebration somehow the president came from behind and won the election. Everybody is jumping up and down hugging each other and celebrating and all I can think of is that I am getting married soon and that Josh and I are going to be parents.  
  
"Everybody can I have your attention for just a few short moments." The president is trying to get everybody to quiet down I am not sure why.  
  
"I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you every one of you who have made such a huge sacrifice to work for me and to get me re-elected. I know I don't tell you how much you all mean to me enough I but I am going to do my best to make sure you know that these next four years that we are lucky enough to be here. Now does anybody else have anything that they would like to add??" the president is very happy I see tears in his eyes.  
  
"Actually sir I have a couple of things that I would like to add." Oh no what is Josh going to say?  
  
"By all means Josh please share what you have."  
  
"Well, first I want to apologize for what an enormous jackass I have been to you all the past couple of months but hey it worked we got re-elected. Also I would like to inform you that the lovely Donna Moss has agreed to be my wife-"  
  
"WHAT? Are you crazy Donna you sure you want to be with this big lug?" CJ asks  
  
"Yeah what can I say I love him and there is nobody else I would rather spend my life with."  
  
"Well, let me be the first to congratulate the two of you. Now if there is nothing else-"the president says but is stopped by Josh again.  
  
"Actually Mr. President there is one more thing that I would like to add. In about nine months Donna and I will be welcoming a little bundle of joy into our lives."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" that's from Leo he has this look on his face that is a mix of the C.O.S. and of fatherly pride.  
  
"That's right Leo I have gone forth and multiplied." Josh is too smug I think I need to remedy that.  
  
"Behave yourself Joshua or else I will invite Mary Marsh to the wedding." I whisper to Josh.  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"I would. And you know it buster." 


	3. Wedding day Blues

Chapter 2  
  
February 14th 2002 White House Rose Garden  
  
The rose garden of the White House was decorated to the extreme for what people were calling the wedding of the century. Everybody who was anybody was in attendance. Donna's parents refused to come because they felt it was a mistake that she was marrying a politician instead of Dr. Ryan Newhouse (a.k.a. Dr. Freeride) so they told their youngest daughter in not so nice words that they would not be in attendance and that if she were to go through with the wedding that she could just forget to ever speak to them again. This upset Donna greatly but after Josh assured her that they were wrong and that she did have a family at the West Wing and that Josh and his mother would be her family also their child would be her family. He also told her if they would be that selfish then they were the ones that would lose out on the chance to see the greatest grandchild in the world. So the President graciously offered his services as father of the bride and would give her away.  
  
"Donna, sweetie you need to relax, take a breath. If you don't breathe you are going to faint and that's going to get Josh to go nuts." CJ tells Donna. CJ is Donna's maid of honor.  
  
"I know I know. I am just nervous am I doing the right thing?" Donna asks  
  
"Of course you are. You do love him don't you? Cause if you don't then this isn't the right thing. I know you are nervous hunny but trust me you are doing the right thing. You two have that thing that proves a couple will last. The two of you have survived an assassination attempt, a congressional inquiry into a supposed fraud. Hell you even survived his ego that has to account for something." CJ says while chuckling.  
  
"You're right I don't know what came over me. I am ready I can do this. I love Josh and he loves me fully. Could you tell the President that I am ready to head out?"  
  
"Sure thing sweetie, I will see you out there. Just think in about an hour that you will be Mrs. Joshua Lyman." CJ says as she walks out the door.  
  
We hear a knock at the door. And hear a booming voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"Donna are you decent?" asks President Bartlett  
  
"Yes sir. Please come in."  
  
"My dear lord Donna you look absolutely breathtaking. If I were twenty years younger and not married I would try to steal you away from Josh myself." The president says. "Thank you sir that means a lot coming from you but I think I will stick with Josh. I love him and I want to spend the rest of eternity with him."  
  
"Well alright dear lets get you down there before Josh starts killing republicans." The president says jovially.  
  
The orchestra is playing a beautiful melody of music as Zoey walks down the aisle. Next we see Margaret walking down in a beautiful maroon chiffon dress walking down. Josh is bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Stop fidgeting Josh. Don't worry she will be down that aisle any minute and the next thing you know it you will be married and on your way to your honeymoon." Sam says as he puts his hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"I know. I know Sam you're right I just can't believe this is finally happening..." Josh was saying but was interrupted as the music changed to Ave Maria which Donna wanted instead of the traditional wedding march since these two were far from being traditional.  
  
We see as Donna walks down the aisle with the President on her arm and she makes her way down in a beautiful white wedding dress designed by a famous French designer. Tears are welling up in her eyes. But she maintains eye contact the whole way down towards Josh but as she makes it to three steps away from Josh she stops and the President walks away and joins the First Lady in the front pew. Donna walks the rest of the way to Josh on her own. (It's a Jewish tradition. It is a sign that the bride is walking into the marriage on her own accord.)  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to today to join these two in holy matrimony. IF there is anybody that has just cause why these two should not wed then speak now or forever hold your peace...." The priest goes but is interrupted by somebody in the back of the garden  
  
"STOP!!! She can not marry that man because she is already engaged to me!" Dr. Freeride yells  
  
"Agents take that man into custody he is not to be allowed near my wife." Josh tells the secret service agents who rush over to the man and take him into custody and remove him from the ceremony. Josh looks over to Donna  
  
"Donna, sweetie do you want to continue or do you want to postpone this cause I will do whatever it is that makes you happy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Josh and I want to continue marrying you and being with you is what makes me the happiest. Now lets get this show on the road." Donna says with a smile.  
  
The ceremony continues and is not interrupted again. They are making their way over to the reception being held in the East room when Josh and Donna stop and look at each other.  
  
"Josh I am sorry but I want to know how the hell he got here and what could make him try and ruin the happiest day of my life." Donna says near tears.  
  
"Alright hunny but I am going to be there with you cause I don't trust that son of a bitch. I love you and I trust you completely but I do not and I repeat I do not trust him. He has hurt you too many times already and I will not allow it to happen again. I love you Donnatella." Josh says as he wipes the teats from her face with his thumb.  
  
"I love you too Joshua. I always will not matter what comes our way. But I have to do this." With that they go off to find Dr. Freeride sitting in a room being detained by the Secret Service.  
  
"Okay why the hell are you here Ryan cause I distinctly remember dumping you many years ago!" Donna says practically yelling  
  
"I'm here cause like your family who agrees with me this marriage is a mistake. You love me and I love you and therefore we should be together not you and this egotistical faggot!" Dr. Freeride spits out bitterly  
  
"Oh you're here cause you think she loves you huh?? Well lets see I do remember a story that Donna told me once about you. Now what was it. Ah yes now I remember what it was about. I remember her telling me that it was whenever she left the campaign and came back to your dumb ass and then was in a car wreck and when you found out you stopped to have a beer with your friends on the way to the hospital. Now there is a sign of love if I haven't seen one before. Tell you what you dumpkiss I will give you one last chance to get the hell out of my wife's life. Otherwise you will regret the day you ever met me. Do we have an agreement?" Josh asks politely but with some anger seeping through.  
  
"I don't think so Donna belongs to me so if you don't leave her I will make sure you don't wake up to ever see her again. I am the only one who deserves to be with Donna and I will be the only one who will be with her."  
  
"Ah Ryan I am sorry to tell you this but no wait I am not sorry to tell you this. I do not love you I hate you, you ruined my life for a time and ever since I met Josh my life has been almost perfect. I wouldn't trade anything in the world. And I think you aren't that bright for a doctor cause not only did you just issue a death threat to a federal employee on federal property but you also did so in a room full of recording equipment. So I don't think we will have to worry about seeing you anytime soon." And with that said Donna turned on her heels and marched right out of the room leaving a stunned Dr. Freeride and a smug grin on Josh's face.  
  
"Well Dr. Freeride hope you enjoyed your vacation cause now you are moving on to you the next part of life. Its called jail. See ya later there Doc." Josh says in a sing-song voice.  
  
TBC 


	4. Honeymoon Part 1

Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken so long to update this story but I have been stuck with writer's block and I am also writing three different stories at once. Please check them out and review please. For those that have reviewed this one so far thank you for your critiques. Just so you know I am not sure how long this story will be but it is going to recap over 12 years of experiences and then possibly go on towards the future or I will make a sequel. Once again thank you for the great reviews they are my life blood.

Chapter Three  
  
Late March 2003  
  
Josh and Donna have just returned from their honeymoon. The president was so ecstatic about the two of them getting married he told them take as much time as they wanted since they for one earned the time off and second Leo was bringing in somebody to help out while hey were gone. They had arrived back late last night from their trip around the world. Josh had taken Donna to all of the places she ever wanted to go he took her to Ireland to visit family and to London to visit Abbey Road since they were both big Beatles fans. The highlight of the trip was when Josh took her to Milan and the Vatican City granted he was not really a big religious person he knew Donna was catholic and would appreciate the gesture.  
  
Josh woke up with a wistful smile on his face as he felt Donna lying next to him. Just the sight makes him remember the first he had woken up like this as husband and wife.  
  
They had arrived in Ireland the night before and once they found their way to the hotel Donna collapsed on the bed and went straight to sleep which Josh did moments later. He woke up the next morning before Donna had and he just propped his head up on this hand and just stared at the beautiful blonde haired, alabaster skinned Donnatella Moss-Lyman. No matter how many times he saw her and had heard her tell him how she felt he couldn't get over the feeling that he had to have done something right to get her in his life. While being the object of attention was nice Donna slowly started to wake.  
  
"J-. Josh? What time is it?" she asks with a gravelly voice from non-use.  
  
"I believe its after 7 in the morning. Can you believe we can't even sleep in on our honeymoon?" Josh asks with a smile.  
  
"I'm not surprised. So what are we doing today since you have found the ways of planning something and keeping it away from me? Or was your idea just to stay in bed and ravage each other not that it's not something that I couldn't get in the mood for." Donna says with a seductive and gravely voice.  
  
"As sexy as that sounds I think you might like my surprise for this part of the honey moon. What would you say if I were to take you to visit some family you haven't seen since you were little and are not under the influence of your parents?" Josh asks steeling himself for an explosion he thinks might come.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I mean seriously are you kidding me you found my Uncle Jack and Aunt Catherine!?" Donna squeals with happiness towards her husband.  
  
"Well my darling Donnatella, remember who you are married to. I am after all the third most powerful man in the United States and the State Department does work for me you know." Josh speaks matter of factly.  
  
Donna launches herself at him and pins him to be and showers him with kisses of love and happiness which soon turn into hunger and passion and need.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Josh and Donna have just pulled up to a stone cottage in a village outside of Dublin. Donna is practically bouncing with glee in her seat. Once they get out she goes over to Josh and hugs him tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much Joshua. I love you this is perfect." Donna says wistfully.  
  
"Hey no thanks required I love you too and I know how much it hurt you with what your parents did to you. Now shall we go and see your family?" he says  
  
"Okay" she says as she takes his hand in hers and laces their fingers together.  
  
They walk over to the cottage and Josh knocks on the door and they wait a few moments but no answer so he knocks a second time and no answer and just as he goes to knock a third time the door opens slowly to reveal an older gentleman with thinning gray hair and a white beard that looked like it belonged to Santa.  
  
"Can I help you two? If you are trying to sell something I suggest you go somewhere else cause I'm not buying." He states as he goes to shut the door.  
  
"We are looking for a Jack and Catherine Moss." Donna states before he can get the door shut  
  
"Well, I am Jack Moss but Catherine passed away last year who are you and how do you know my name?" He pressed angrily  
  
"Sir, my name is Joshua Lyman and this is my wife Donna Moss-Lyman by any chance do you have a brother named Patrick Moss?" Josh asks him while the man looks at them  
  
"Yes, yes I do is something wrong? How do you know him?" He pressed on  
  
"Uncle Jack its me Donnatella don't you remember me??" Donna asks a bit fearfully  
  
"I remember having a niece by the name of Donnatella but her father called me three years ago and told me she passed away during that assassination attempt on the President... Donnatella is that really you. Why would your parents say such a thing come in please we have a lot to talk about." He asks softly  
  
"Thank you sir. I am sorry if this seems confusing to you but we are on our honeymoon and I wanted to give Donna a little treat by bringing her to see you since it has been so long since you two have seen each other or talked to one another." Josh says  
  
"Uncle Jack I think I know why they told you that but first what happened to Aunt Catherine?" Donna asks  
  
"She passed away from breast cancer she had it four about two years before she finally couldn't fight it anymore. She always thought the world of you. She said you would go on to do great things and if you are still working for the president then I am sure you are doing great things." He says  
  
"Well the reason why they would have told you something like that is because they didn't like the fact that I left home to go work on President Bartlett's campaign. And then when he won and I went to work with Josh and the President Bartlett in Washington they didn't like it one bit and pretty much disowned me. That became very clear on my wedding day. How are you doing?" She asks  
  
"I have been better but I get by. Well since you two are here let me get you some tea." He says as he gets up  
  
They sat and talked over tea for hours till it was getting dark and Josh said they had to get back to the hotel cause they were leaving the next morning for the next part of their honeymoon. Which Josh wouldn't tell Donna what they were doing next?  
  
"Josh, I can tell you that my brother and his wife are idiots for not seeing the love you two have. Thank you for bringing my favorite niece back into my life. I can't tell you how much it meant to see her again.." Jack says with a wistful smile on his face.  
  
"I am sure I understand how it feels. I know how much family means to Donna and just the look on her face when I told her we were going to come and visit you today told me she felt the same way you do. Just try and keep in touch this time cause you are more than welcome to come visit us in Washington. Heck Donna could give you a tour of the White House if you wanted. I am sorry about your wife. I am sure she was an incredible woman." Josh says softly as Donna returns from getting their coats.  
  
"Uncle Jack please come and visit us in the states if money is a problem we can provide transportation with out any problems. It would mean a lot if you came and visit us after the baby is born." Donna says as she hugs her Uncle Jack  
  
"I think I will do just that. Now you two be careful heading back into town." He admonished them good-naturedly.


	5. Honeymoon Part 2

Authors Note: Hey sorry its taking so long to update but hopefully soon it will be coming more and more check out my other stories. Thanks for the reviews so far. Also huge thanks to my babygirl Kimmie for proofing some of this chapter. As always read and review please.

* * *

Free Falling Chapter 3b  
  
Josh walks out of his office and just stops and smiles at his wife. He just can't stop looking at her she just looks so relaxed and tanned. A far contrast to what he had seen when he left for work this morning. When he had left Donna was hanging over the toilet being sick. Unlike most women Donna's morning sickness didn't stop after the first trimester. She was almost a month into her second trimester and she still was having the morning sickness. She said its normal for the women in her family for it to last long but she didn't think it would last this long. Josh just stares at her and thinks of a time back during their honeymoon when he tried to get her to look this relaxed  
  
------------Milan, Italy-------------------------------------  
  
"Josh what are we doing here are we just switching planes again cause I got to tell you I am really starting to miss Air Force One!" Donna yells  
  
"Donnatella sweetie, just trust me will you? I have everything planned you are going to love the next part of our honeymoon." Josh says sweetly  
  
"Alright Joshua. I do trust you and I love you its just you know I hate surprises. Okay lead the way my darling husband. I am prepared for your surprise." Donna says with a smug grin on her face.  
  
"Just for that you are going to be taking a nap when we get to the hotel." Josh says matter of factly  
  
They get into a cab and Josh gives the driver the name of the hotel that they are staying at. As the cab is going downtown thru Milan. Donna starts to get excited.  
  
"Josh are we staying in Milan? Cause if we are I want to see the Duomo and I can't be held responsible for how much I spend on clothes for when I am not pregnant." Donna says sweetly  
  
"Well I don't know Donna maybe we won't even leave the room the whole week that we are here." Josh says with a grin.  
  
"Well if you want to do anything in that room you will let me do what I want when I want to." she says.  
  
Josh leans in and whispers "I love I when you talk dirty to me Donnatella."  
  
"That's it you are so not getting any honeymoon sex tonight buster." Donna says with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Okay cause I know you are going to want to have fun tonight regardless I will just work on those briefing memos that are hidden in my backpack. That should keep me busy." Josh says with an equally evil grin on his face.  
  
"Okay whatever you say Josh. You have tried this game on me before you know you are going to lose so I hope you enjoy cold showers cause you know that is what's going to be happening. Just remember that I love you." Donna says sweetly.  
  
They ride a couple of more blocks and then they arrive at the Ritz Carlton Milan. Donna starts to go absolutely crazy once they get into the room.  
  
"Oh Josh I love it, it is so beautiful how long are we here for so I can make an itinerary?" She says  
  
"Well my darling Donnatella we are here for exactly four days and three nights and then we head back to good old DC. I figured we could visit the Duomo and maybe I could let you do some shopping downtown at the fashion central." He says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well lets just say this there Joshua if you let me go shopping I can guarantee you will get rewards that you could not possibly imagine." She says with a sexy look on her face.  
  
The rest of their honeymoon went off without a hitch. Donna nearly drove Josh into the poor house with how much she spent on clothes but Josh didn't complain when they got back to the hotel later that day or the next morning when she woke up.


	6. Assassinations

Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry its taken so long to update but I have been having some issues with my phone company and now they are gone so hey I'm back. Thank you for all of you loyal readers and thank you so much for the reviews. Remember Vote for Kerry/Edwards on Nov. 2 Well got to go please read and review more will come when I get more feedback.

1 Year Later

"Josh do you know how much longer till the President is done with this town hall meeting?" Donna asks her husband

"Well, I am not sure honey. Hopefully soon are you okay cause you look kind of pale and you know that's hard for you." Josh says with a chuckle.

"I just don't feel right. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

Just as Josh was going to respond they hear the president finishing up his speech and thanking everybody. They are waiting in the back as the President and the rest of the senior staff make their way out of the building when all of a sudden they hear gunshots.

The next thing they see is everybody running for cover but in the chaos Josh sees Leo go down and Toby grabbing his shoulder. In the next instant Josh and Donna both are grabbed by secret service agents and put into a car and taken back to the White House.

"What the hell is going on? I want answers people" Josh screams at Nancy McNally and Admiral Fitzwallace.

"Josh we don't know anything yet its still to early all we know is that there were three shooters from the building across the street. Secret Service agents got them through the windows." The entrance of a somber looking Donna who is bringing in a message for Josh interrupts Nancy. Josh opens the note and as soon as he reads it the note slips from his hands and he falls back into his chair. Nancy reaches over and grabs the note and reads it aloud.

"President Bartlett and Leo McGarry did not survive their surgery."

"Admiral Fitzwallace I think we need to do something and I mean now." Josh all but hollers. Just as Fitzwallace is about to respond the door opens and the Vice President walks in with his shoulders sagging.

"Good evening Mr. Vice President." Everybody choruses.

"Please take your seats guys and I appreciate the sentiment but this is not a good evening. I take it you all have heard the news?" everybody nods their answer.

"Sir, I was wondering if anybody has contacted Mallory and if not I could do it. I mean we grew up together it should probably be me telling her." Josh asks

"I am not sure if she has Josh but go ahead and while you are out there see how the rest of the staff is doing cause I know some of them got banged up out there too."

Josh gets up and exits with Donna

"Now I don't care when the last time any of you have slept as of right now I am in a sense the Commander In Chief and the first thing I want done is to find out who did this and why and I want their asses on a platter for dinner by tonight do I make myself clear?" Hoynes states with authority.

"Yes, sir" everybody choruses.

Hoynes exits

Operations Bullpen 

"Mallory I am so sorry about your dad you know I thought of him as a father. If there is anything you need just tell me and you will have it." Josh says as he pulls Mallory into a hug. She is sobbing uncontrollably.

"Josh!" Donna hollers

"Yeah what is it I am kind of busy right now."

"They got an id on the group that is responsible it's the Lambs of God. They stated in a videotape they sent to the press that they were tired of having a hypocrite and inefficient leader in the White House especially one who trampled on the morals of GOD." Donna states with disgust.

"Wait a minute. The Lambs of God, aren't they that group that sent a death threat to Annie during our first year in office? I thought they were disbanded." Josh states with anger.

"Yeah that's them. I thought they were disbanded too but it turns out they were still together. Have you heard anything about Toby? I thought I saw him grabbing his shoulder outside the hall. I don't know how Andrea and the twins could survive if anything happened to him." Donna says

"Actually I was hit but it was just a flesh wound or so they say, all I know is that it hurts like hell. So have you all heard the news?" Toby says as he walks through Josh's door.

"Oh my god Toby. I was so worried about you." Donna says as she goes over and hugs the Communications Director.

"I appreciate the sentiment there Donna at least you are being nicer than the mother of my children she really tore my head off when she got to the hospital. Huck and Molly are fine they were a bit shaken up but otherwise they were fine. So what's going on I have been alittle out of the loop for the past couple of hours." Toby says

"Well Tobias lets see bout a half an hour ago Chief Justice Reinquist swore Hoynes in so now he is the president. Josh here just got a promotion that he didn't want to Chief of Staff. And, ah yes the Lambs of God are claiming responsibility for the assassination of President Bartlett." CJ says from the door connecting her office to Josh's.

"Hey Donna could you go and call the sitter and tell her we are going to be late getting home tonight. I don't want her to leave Noah alone." Josh says to his wife.

"Sure actually I was kind of wondering if she could bring him here I want to hold him and tell him how much I love him." Donna says with tears in her eyes

"How bout this go get Noah yourself and bring him in I want to see him too." Josh says as he kisses his wife on the cheek.

Donna exits 

"Wait a minute the Lambs of God? Aren't they the group from a couple of years ago.." Toby says but is interrupted

"Yeah Toby they are trust me I am going to have words with Reverend Caldwell later on but for right now we need to assure the American people that the government is in control and that we are in the process of capturing the criminals responsible. CJ did you get all of that?" Josh says

"Yeah assure America that we are in charge and that justice will be served, has anybody seen the Bartlett's?" CJ asks

"No not yet but I just got done talking to Mallory and lets just say she wasn't in the greatest of conditions when she left. Look guys right now we need to keep doing our jobs and not worry about this other stuff that's what the President and Leo would want. Now CJ you have a briefing in five minutes, Toby get a message of condolences to the families ready for release. Let's get to work." Josh says

TBC


End file.
